Darkest Intentions
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: So many worlds...so many lives to save. But you have so little time to do it, Danny Fenton. How many lives will you save?
1. Destati

Darkest Intentions

Rated; T for cursing, violence, and possible gore(though not graphic)

Pairings(DP); D/S, T/D, J/C

Pairings(KH); SoKaiKu OT3, Ven/Xion, RokuNami

_Thoughts_

_Item/Boss/World/Party Members_

Warnings; Spoilers for all KH releases up to Birth by Sleep, and for DP fans, no PP

AN; Like before, I'd like to clarify that the idea and plot for this fanfic was written out before a lot of information about Aqua, Terra, and Ventus was known. Thus, a lot of that game, and anything released beyond it, will be blatantly ignored. Lastly, I'd like to remind you all that this is a rewrite of the original, which can still be found on my profile...Also, FAIL Fighting scenes.

Prologue

Destati

* * *

Thick murky liquid encompassed everything he could see, making everything dark. To him, darkness was rather common as he was injured to the point of unconsciousness quite often. However, it was also because of this that he knew this darkness was far different then what he usually ran into.

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was rather unhappy with this observation.

After deciding this, the young man realized that he was falling, head first. Normally, one would notice this first, but the fact that he was not drowning was what registered in Danny's mind first. While he discovered these facts he cast a look above(or was it below?) and noted that there was a shaft of far away light. Danny then looked in the other direction and spotted some sort of platform there. It grew larger the longer he fell and the dark haired teen realized he was falling towards it and away from the shaft of light.

As he touched down, Danny had put a few seconds to glance around before the area burst to life, birds soaring in all directions around him. A few feathers drifted to the ground as the teen gazed after the rapidly retreating birds. _Well, _He mused, _that wasn't strange at all._ The blue-eyed teenager leaned down and picked up one of the feathers, casting the platform he stood on a dispassionate glance—and then looked again.

The platform was stain glass mural of himself with a silver haired replica leaning against his back in the center. On Fenton's side, three circles depicted his sister and two best friends; Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, and Tucker Foley. On his green eyed look-alike's side were three more circles, one with a girl tied in a ponytail, another of hooded, blue skinned man, and the last awhite furred yeti-like creature. These three were Danielle 'Danni' Phantom, Clockwork, and Frostbite. The back ground of Fenton's side was of an aerial view of Amity Park and the background of the other's was of a place commonly known as the Ghost Zone. The main color oh the station was dark green.

Now, it was rare that anyone really knew the secret of who Fenton really was. The only people who did that didn't want to skin him alive were on the platform beneath him. This secret was of course the fact that he was also, and probably more, known as Danny Phantom.

The young halfa, as he was called by many of the denizens of the Ghost Zone, frowned in concentration. Where was he? As far as he knew, there was no place like this in the Ghost Zone, let alone the mortal realm. And added to that, was the question to why was he here?

_**So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

_**Now, Step forward.**_

_**Can you do it?**_

"Lovely, I'm someplace insane again," He muttered under his breath, "With an insane voice talking to me." He stepped forward regardless of how crazy it felt to follow the instructions of a disembodied voice.

_**Good.**_

_That was anti-climatic._

_**Power Sleeps within you.**_

_**But now it starts to wake.**_

_**What form will you give it?**_

Danny frowned. Power? He really didn't feel like having _more _power, as the teen felt he already had too much to begin with! But, he realized, there was doubt that the voice would allow him to leave without following the instructions. He glanced back up to see that three pedestals had appeared. Atop each was a sword, a shield, and a staff. He approached the sword first.

The sword held a silver blade with a bronze hilt and dark navy grip. Inlaid on the hilt was red gem with 3 circles forming a familiar insignia, though he couldn't place where it was from. Danny reached forward and touched a hand to the hilt.

_**The power of the warrior.**_

_**Invincible courage.**_

_**A sword of terrible destruction.**_

_**Is this the power you seek? **_

"As nice as some of that sounds, no thanks," He said, letting the sword go. Danny gave the staff a curious glance but then decided not to bother; Staffs definitely weren't his thing. Instead, he turned to the shield. The shield was mainly bronze with a black paint job on the front. In red was the same insignia from the gem on the sword's hilt, which meant that it too had a relation to that familiar feeling. The halfa allowed himself a frown with that thought and took the shield in his hands.

_**The power of the guardian. **_

_**Kindness to aid friends.**_

_**A shield to repel all.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

"Now, that's something I like. Sure, I'll take it." A flash of light and the shield disappeared. Danny blinked, surprised. Then, he shrugged, figuring there wasn't a point in wondering what had happened. The voice spoke up again.

_**What power will you give up?**_

The halfa looked up and around. Staff or Sword…Courage or Wisdom…With a jolt he came to a decision to his choice.

_**Is this the power you will give up?**_

"Yeah."

The staff disappeared in a flash.

Danny turned away from the pedestal just as the whole platform rumbled. The three pedestals shivered and sank into the stained glass mural. Throughout this display the rumbling continued to get stronger and stronger…and the glass collapsed. "Oh, _come on_!" The black haired teen yelled as he fell into the dark abyss—

And landed on his back on another platform.

The young man jolted up into a sitting position, casting the area a shocked look. He wasn't dead? Or more dead then he already was…Still, though, he had expected to become a pancake on the bottom of that abyss, so this was afar better outcome.

_**Look.**_

His gaze turned upwards to lock eyes with a strange white being. It stood on four legs and had a long whip-like tail with a deadly looking blade at the end. Its eyes were a swirl of dark red and blue-black. The being quivered as it very slightly leaned toward him.

_**This is one of the beings you will fight.**_

_**Tainted by negativity…**_

_**No light or darkness can escape it.**_

Danny let out a soft snort, "Lovely, an animal thing that wants to fight with me. Oh, man, Sam would kill me. Sorry, I can't—" His speech was stopped short by an attack from the being. The young man's arms pulled up to block the attack and a shield flashed into existence in his hands. He was surprised to see it, as any one would, but decided it would be a good way to defend himself. So, Danny smacked the creature across the face with his new shield.

The creature gave an angered cry and attacked again, this time with its whip tail. Dodging the blade at the end, the halfa smashed the being's head in. To be sure it was defeated, he bashed the shield across the creature's side. In the next few seconds it disappeared into wisps of dark and white strands. He let our a relieved sigh and looked up as something faded into existence across from him.

This something happened to be a red and gold treasure chest and, according to the voice, he had to open it. How he was supposed to do this, he had no idea, as forcing it open has yet to work. Then, an idea hit him. Danny tapped the top of the chest with his shield. To his surprise, it worked. Inside was a bottle with a green liquid inside. Floating in the liquid were tiny stars and moons, which confused him a tad.

_Found an Elixir_

As he stood, there a light splashed across his vision again, and he forced himself to spin around. Now, behind him, was a door. The door was not attached to any visible wall and, when he looked behind it, there was nothing there. "Oh," He mused aloud, "It's like one of those lair doors in the Ghost Zone, right? So, if I open it, it'll lead me to somewhere new. Maybe out of here." At this realization, the half jerked and grasped the handles of the door. With a whistle to himself, he wretched the doors open…

And was met with blinding light.

Now, Danny was standing in his family's lab, alone...but not really. When he looked around he spotted his two best friends and older sister. The halfa frowned though, as he noted that each of them had an almost completely blank look of their face. It was fairly creepy to him.

Danny finally moved toward Jazz. After he paused in front of her, she spoke up, "What are you most afraid of?" The dark haired teen looked slightly startled by the question but still stopped to contemplate it. "I guess," He began slowly, "I'm most afraid of failing the people I care about." The red head in front of him titled her head, "Is that really so bad?" Danny waited few more minutes to see if she said anything more. She didn't. He moved on.

Tucker stood in front of him now. He seemed to be examining one of the many gadgets scattered across the table. Finally, after a couple of minutes examining them with him, the glasses wearing boy spoke to him, "What do you want out of life?" Again, Danny was confused. Why were they asking such weird questions? "I…I want to broaden my world…my horizons." Tucker met his eyes, "Is that really that great?" When, after this statement, he spoke no further, Danny decided to go on.

Facing away from him was Sam. She seemed to be concentrating deeply on the portal. "…Sam?" She gave a light hum, "You know…I really think we should try it sometime. Dating, I mean." Now, Danny was startled by the fact that she had not asked a question…and the fact she thought they should try _dating_, of all things. "Sam, I, uh…Maybe?" The goth in front of him crossed her arms behind her and hummed lightly again.

"….What's most important to you, Danny?"

_Ah, there's the question…_

"Friendship," He said without any hesitation. After all, where would be now without his friends? She turned to him and looked him in the eye, "Is that really so important?" Danny moved closer and opened his mouth to answer when four hands pushed against his back and fell forward…Into the Ghost Portal. The last thing he saw before he lost sight was Jazz and Tucker standing just behind where he had just been. _They pushed me in…?_

_**You're afraid of failing the people you care about.**_

_**You want to broaden your world.**_

_**You cherish friendship.**_

…_**.Your journey starts in the twilight before dawn. Struggles and challenges will block your way, but if you stay strong, you'll make it to Dawn.**_

After the Voice spoke once more, Danny realized he was standing on yet another platform. The young man was fairly startled now, as he had just been in the Lab…and had half expected the Ghost Zone. Though, he decided that checking out the platform might be a good idea. The new platform's main color was red, as opposed to the other two's green and blue. Danny winced as he thought of Freakshow and his jerky alternate self, Dan.

He then shook his head.

That was the past(Or Past-Future, as it was with Dan), he reminded himself, no need to think so deeply on it now.

_**Don't Be Afraid.**_

Danny jumped slightly at the sound of the Voice. "Okay! That's it! Nocturnus, if this is some sort of sick joke, quit it! Or else you'll wish you'd never died, got it?!" The halfa let out a growl after this, hoping for some sort of response.

But he received none.

_**And Don't Forget.**_

"….I really am going nuts, aren't I?"

_**The Closer you get to the Light, the Larger your Shadow becomes.**_

The halfa was clued in then that perhaps now would be a really good time to look behind him. So he did.

Danny had to choke back a cry of shock.

Behind him was dark clothed version of Phantom. One of his eyes was a venomous green, like always, but the other was a blood red. His teeth were bared in a creepy smile. Danny noted faintly that the canines looked rather sharp—Almost like fangs. Darkness settled around his feet, drifting up on occasion as tiny streamers of purple-black.

The other him grinned wider, _"You know, Evil isn't so bad."_

The sound of the dark Phantom's voice jolted the young man out of his shocked horror. Danny paused a little as he stared at his counterpart. Then, his eyes steeled. He had come to a decision.

"That's what you think. But then, you're not me…at least, not really," The halfa drawled out slowly. Behind his back, trying his best to hide it, he summoned his shield. Other Phantom sneered slightly, _"In denial, huh? But you should have realized by now…Dan is inevitable." _Fenton scowled, "Screw you," and threw the shield like a Frisbee.

The shield sliced the Other Phantom's arm as he dodged away. He laughed then, _"You threw away your weapon!"_ Danny scowled again before noticing two things critical: Other Phantom was being cloaked in darkness and his shield was flying back. The half-dead teen jumped slightly to catch the weapon and back flipped away from the Other Phantom.

He was lucky, really, as just after he back flipped, the darkness had covered the Other Phantom completely. The darkness shivered and convulsed, streams of light piercing through here and there before it braided itself with a strand of darkness. Finally, after some time, the strange transformation stopped.

Other Phantom was gone completely now, leaving behind a large dragon-like beast above him. Danny realized with a jolt that it was very much like the creature he had encountered earlier, except, of course, a different appearance. This one had large leathery wings and bared teeth. Though, he noted, the teeth seemed to be stuck together. The upper body was very large while the legs and waist were stick thin. Really, it was a bit freaky to look at.

_Boss_

_Draining Rage_

It was then that the black haired boy had to dodge one of the creature's thick burly arms. Danny allowed himself a squeak as the long claws of the hand bashed in the place where he just was. "This is the most one-sided fight _ever_." He hissed. Now, had he been in his ghost form, this fight would probably already be done. However, something was preventing him from changing. This was of course a major disadvantage for him.

Throwing his shield again, the halfa dodged around the thin legs of the beast. Consequently, he was nearly smashed by the long, horrible tail. The fight continued like this for some time, Danny dodging, attacking, dodging, attacking again, it seemed never ending. Until, of course, the shield cut open the side of the creature's face. It let out a scream of pain and teetered.

Danny swore.

Draining Rage fell forward upon his would-be victim, letting out its death cry.

"Nuts!"

As darkness dragged at his limbs and stifled his senses, Danny distantly heard the Voice once more…

_**Don't Be Afraid…**_

_**And Don't Forget**_

…

_**You have a Power like no other.**_

…..

Danny Fenton snapped up and over the edge of his bed, thumping loudly on the floor at the foot of it. Faintly, he could hear calls of concern from down stairs. The loudest of them, or at least to him, was his older sister, Jazz.

In but a couple seconds( to him anyway) Jazz had appeared in his doorway. Behind her was a larger man wearing an orange hazmat suit and a woman with short ginger hair and also wearing hazmat suit, though this one was teal. The man, his father, grabbed the door frame, "Was it ghosts, Danny?! If it was, I can tear apart with our newest invention!"

His son gave him a deadpan look, "It wasn't ghosts, Dad. Just a nightmare." Danny shot his sister a significant look then. The red-head's frown thinned slightly and she gave a tiny nod in return. They'd speak later.

The blue-eyed teen pushed himself. "Are you sure, honey?" His mother, the ginger haired

Woman, asked in concern. Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm completely sure, Mom. Look, I need to get ready for school, okay? I'll be down in a few minutes." His parents frowned but complied. Jazz glanced at him, "Talk later, right?" He only nodded in reply, watching her leave.

Danny stood up and turned around to look at his bedside table. If there was anything at all to convince him that his nightmare had not been just that, it was the object sitting there.

A glass bottle with tiny stars and moons floating in a green liquid…

* * *

**_Daniel 'Danny' Fenton-Phantom_**

_Amity Park(Danny_

_The seventeen year old Half-Ghost, Half-Human hero of his home world. This young man is commonly known as a halfa among the ghostly residents of his world. He has been chosen for a very heavy burden. What it is or when he will be handed his burden is something no one except one knows…._

**_Jack Fenton_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny's Father. He is a Ghost Hunter, though an admitted-able not good one. He loves fudge and is a bit slow, but he cares very much for his family._

**_Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny's Mother. Like her husband, she too is a ghost hunter. However, she is much better at aiming then her husband(They still have yet to catch a ghost, though). Like Jack, she loves her family dearly._

**_Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny's nineteen year old sister. She is striving to be a psychologist and worries over her brother. One of the few who know about Danny's secret._

* * *

_**Flicker**_

_**-The most basic of the Tainted, it is born of the barest thoughts of any sin. IE brief though of jealous towards someone else.**_

_**Draining Rage**_

_**-A special boss that Danny encountered. It block people's ability to feel any other emotion besides anger. Their weakness is a spot around their neck.**_


	2. A not so Ordinary Day

Darkest Intentions

Rated; T for cursing, violence, and possible gore(though not graphic)

Pairings(DP); D/S, T/D, J/C

Pairings(KH); SoKaiKu OT3, Ven/Xion, RokuNami

_Thoughts_

_Item/Boss/World/Party Members_

Warnings; Spoilers for all KH releases up to Birth by Sleep, and for DP fans, no PP

AN; New Chapter. Alot like th eoriginal in basic content, though the writing itself is different. I'm also thinking of doing a story of my one-shot of a time travel fic fo rKingdom Hearts. It's in my one-shot series, _Of Divergences and Other Paths_, if you wanna see it.

Chapter 1

A not so Ordinary Day

* * *

Nah...Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, y'know? Haven't got one, hehe...

~Axel, Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Danny let out a sigh.

Really? Three ghosts in less then two hours? Did life really hate him _that _much? Of course, it probably did, what with it enacting Murphy's Law on him just about every day.

Regardless, the halfa had to hurry, or else he'll be late for school. _Again. _"Danny!" He froze mid-step. After a couple of seconds he turned around. Behind him was his elder sister, Jazz. Said Red head was panting a little and caring something in her arms. When she finally straightened, she held out her item, "Here. Just in case a lot of ghosts show up today."

_Obtained Fenton Thermos!_

Danny gave Jazz a weak grin. "Yeah. This'll be handy, seeing as my other one is nearly full already."

His sister winced. "Maybe I should've brought another one then…"

"No, no!" he said quickly. "It's fine. Having one extra is great. So, you do realize you'll be late for your classes on the college if you don't go back, right?" Jazz squeaked loudly and spun around, running off without a goodbye. "Bye to you too," He snickered.

He glanced at his cellphone and flinched at the time. There was no way he was going to get in there time! Unless…Danny smiled.

Flying to school could be counted as abusing his powers, but when he was running late and would rather not have to make it up at a later date again, it was kind of hard to be upset with himself. This was of course one such situation. Stupid school attendance policies…

Danny hid besides the bleachers and changed back. Sneaking away from the jocks who were loitering around the area was almost too easy, especially when it seemed Dash had a mental 'Fenton Detector' as Tucker had dubbed it.

The three of them had had a good laugh at that.

Sliding into the high school with ease, the teenaged halfa began to seek out his two friends. Finally he found Tucker cowering a few feet from the Nurse's Office.

"…What happened this time?" Danny asked, bemused by his friend's behavior.

Tucker looked up at him. "I was almost dragged in there…Ugh…Nurses…Hospitals….ahhh…" Danny shook his head.

"Who tried it this time?"

"Valerie."

Danny winced.

Valerie Gray was his ex-girlfriend that had a murderous grudge against his Phantom self. Because of that, their relationship had fallen apart. Tucker had also ended up dating her at one point, but had also broken up with her. Too much of the 'trying-to-kill-his-best-friend' thing had been the reason he and Sam had been told that they had broken up…but Sam swore it was because the techno geek had a crush on another girl.

He didn't see it.

"Well, c`mon. Class will start soon and I want to find Sam."

Tucker peeked up at him again from between his fingers. "Lovebirds."

Danny rolled his eyes in response as he grasped his friend's hand to help him up.

_Tucker Foley had joined the Party!_

"Me and Sam aren't lovebirds, by the way."

"Keep telling yourself that, man." Tucker snickered as Danny rolled his eyes. The duo turned away from the Nurse's Office and headed toward the Library. For some reason, Sam had been glued to the place for the past few weeks.

"Wonder what she finds so interesting there." Danny mused aloud. "Maybe a new mythology book…?"

"Maybe." Tucker shrugged.

The Library was oddly crowded for a school morning. It took some time, but they finally found Sam by the mythology books. "Hey, Sam." Danny smiled at his other best friend.

Sam smirked at him as she put a large and thick book she had been look at beneath her arm. "Hey, Danny, Tucker. I found something interesting."

The other two exchanged confused looks. Sam opened her mouth to explain, but she was cut off by the bell.

She frowned. "Guess I'll tell you during lunch."

_Sam Manson has joined the Party!_

Danny shrugged. "Alright. Must be interesting, though, if it has you going this close to people like Paulina." He gestured to the nearby group of rather pretty girls.

Sam scoffed but said no more as they left the library. The torrent of students dispersed down into the many different halls and the trio was no different…

* * *

"…'To be or not to be, that is—" _**RING-RING.**_ "—The question.' Alright, class is over! You all have an essay on why Shakespeare was so influential on both the Elizabethan England and Current day England! Due next time!"

Danny groaned under his breath. How…depressing. Another assignment that was without any doubt, due next time, no matter what. The teacher didn't ask for much, did they?

…In case the reader is confused, that was sarcasm.

"Danny?" The halfa turned to Sam, whom had said his name. "It's lunch and I want to show you and Tucker that book I got from the Library...You seriously may want to see it." Danny frowned before voicing his okay and turning to where Tucker had previously been. He was now attempting to look as innocent as possible.

He shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you just did." Tucker grinned at him.

Sam waved a hand. "Oi, you two! I need to show you something that seems really important."

After a bemused glance, the two boys followed their female friend out the back of the school and behind the bleachers. Pulling out the book she had taken from the library earlier, Sam settle down on the ground. The other two followed suit, knowing that if the goth was sitting, this would take some time to sort out. She place an old thick book on her lap before looking at the two. Her expression seemed to say 'Well? What are you waiting for?' Danny raised an eyebrow at her in return.

She rolled her eyes before opening up the large dust tome and flipping to a page in the center of the book. "The other day I read a story in this book that was rather..interesting. I thought I should tell you guys it...Because, well, I think it's pretty important."

Tucker leaned back on his hands. "Why do you say that?

The goth sighed. "Well, maybe because the first half of the story covers the past two years of our lives?"

"What?" Danny jerked forward and snatched the book out of her hands. "You're joking!" Tucker nervously peered over his shoulder. "_'An Accident of Fate...Half of the Living...Great Pariah King falls...A Dark Future...' _Holy Clockwork, it _is_ the past two years of our lives!"

His techno geek friend made a face. "Oh man, what do you think would happen if someone saw this?"

"Dismiss it, probably." Sam muttered. "But it's the second half that interests me more." She pulled the book back out of Danny's hands and glared heatedly at him when he protested. He fell silent, feeling vaguely offended by her anger. Tucker snickered into his hand before receiving his own glare from the gothic girl.

Sam flipped the page. "Alright, listen to this...'_The child of death and life will receive a message from a faraway land. The message shall be thus: Those of Taint shall follow you to the ends of the Worlds until they gain the power of the Keys. If you do not find and stem the flow of the Taint Source, you shall die...and the Worlds shall end in destruction. Once the message is delivered, It is up to the child of death and life for what he'd going to do...and when he shall gather the Keys.'_"

She paused. "It goes on later t describe all of these...Key things, but I think I can summarize them in only a few words. To start with are the Keys of Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. Self-explanatory, right? The next three aren't complete clear, though they make far more sense to the last three." The other two exchanged bemused looks. Sam rolled her eyes and continued. "Keys of Light, Dark, and Twilight. Could be referring to the times of day or the actually states of light, dark, and the in between...but they are definitely clearer then the last three."

"Which are?" Tucker said dryly.

A sigh. "I can't tell. The titles for them are in half in English, half in some language I've never seen before." She crossed her arms, letting the book rest in her lap. "All I can read of the descriptions are pretty off too. Though...I may be able to get a jest of what they do if I get some time."

Tucker grumbled. "Great, we get to wait longer..."

"No." The goth placed her hands on the pages. The other two shot her confused expressions. "I've been spending the last few days in the library, remember? I've been able to get what two of them do. The last one..is a bit off and confusing." Danny gave her his usual 'I-have-no-_idea_-what-you're-talking-about' look. Sam rolled her eyes. "Alright. The first of them...has something to do with 'Hearts' or 'Memory-Feelings.' I actually like the term 'Hearts' better then the 'Memory-Feelings', if only because it isn't as long to say. Apparently, the main power is either Healing...or Manipulation of Memory. I can't be sure...The language the text is in is really convoluted."

Danny leaned back on his hands. "Alright, so either it can extremely mess with people's heads or heal people. Wonderful. Can we keep going, please? Class if going to start in a little bit."

Sam ran her right index finger along the text of the page. "Well, the next one is something along the lines of 'Copy' or 'Mirror'. Maybe even 'Mimic'...All I can tell for sure is that this Key should be able to allow the user to copy the enemy's attacks." She tapped her left index finger against her lip. "The last one...is really hard. Something to do with 'Space' or 'Nothing'? I can't tell beyond that. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe I could..." The techno geek of the group crossed his arms in thought. "But I'd need a picture first..."

The halfa turned to his friend. "What is it?"

Tucker looked up. "I could get someone I know online to translate it. They're really into foreign and ancient languages, so they might at least be able to get the language. If we can get that, we can go into the Ghost Zone and search for a speaker there! But I need a photo first..." Sam passed over the book, just in time for the bell to ring. The techno geek winced. "I'll have to take it with me. That okay, Sam?" The goth shrugged before picking her stuff up from the ground.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Danny muttered to his friend, whom mimicked their friend's action.

* * *

The trio stared at the blank chalk board. Their science class was the only one in the whole school that still had the chalk boards whilst the rest of the school's classrooms had been updated with white boards. It was rather infuriating, to be honest. Danny closed his eyes. The teacher, oddly, wasn't in the class, boring the students with his droning voice. Where could he be...?

Footsteps.

Danny jerked his head up to look at the door just as it slammed open. A woman stepped through, literally _smashed_ science textbooks against the front table, and grumbled something that sounded like 'Stupid, Arrogant Skywalker...', though the way it was said was oddly fond. The dark haired teenager blinked as he say her spin around and write something quickly write something across the board.

When she turned back, he clearly saw what it said.

The red-haired woman placed her hands on her hips and smirked at them. Danny felt a chill run down his spin. "Guess what, brats? I'm your substitute science teacher for the next five months." Playing with one of her black leather gloves, her smirked widened. "My name is Mara Jade, and if you ever call 'Ms' you'll wish you'd never even been thought to be conceived."

Oh, great. A new, sadistic teacher.

How wonderful.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**END**

* * *

**_Sam Manson_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny Fenton-Phantom's close Gothic friend. She has very strong interest in magic, dark arts, and mythology. Sam also has a very good aim, especially for long range attacks, so watch out if you piss her off._

**_Tucker Foley_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny Fenton-Phantom's close Techno Geek friend. He loves any type of technology, searching the Internet, and researching new info about any thing his friends ask for. Tucker is far better at sniper shots then Sam, but is terrible in close combat._

**_Valerie Gray_**

_Amity Park_

_Danny and Tucker's Ex-Girlfriend and sort-of friend. Hunts ghosts as the Red Huntress and hates Danny Phantom with a passion._


	3. Echoes of Change

Darkest Intentions

Rated; T for cursing, violence, and possible gore(though not graphic)

Pairings(DP); D/S, T/D, J/C

Pairings(KH); SoKaiKu OT3, Ven/Xion, RokuNami

_Thoughts_

_Item/Boss/World/Party Members_

Warnings; Spoilers for all KH releases up to Birth by Sleep, and for DP fans, no PP

AN; Oh, hello. I forgot it was summer...ah the heat...Also, am I the only one who has noticed that the Jedi have outfit that greatly resemble traditional Japanese clothing, like kimono/yukata? Or is it just me?

Chapter 2

Echoes of Change

* * *

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."  
― Mae West

* * *

Mara Jade was one of the oddest teachers Danny had ever had.

No, it had nothing to do with her Japanese-esque style of clothing(all in black, which earned the woman many stars from Sam) nor her long red hair or green eyes, both a shade of which he had never actually seen before. It didn't have anything to do, either, with the odd silver cylinder she carried around on her hip. Rather, it had everything to do with how she taught her students...though, perhaps the previous facts had a _little _bit to do with it.

One could describe it as brutal.

If you answered a question wrong, you got a piece of chalk thrown right at you. No one was spared from this punishment...except for Sam, Tucker, and Danny himself. Of course, this was merely because he dodge the blows on instinct. If you got a question right...well, there wasn't a punishment, so that's good right?

Ah, if only.

Danny dodge another chalk attack. He had answered wrong. Trying to ignore his teacher's expression, which was cross between disappointment and approval, the halfa sighed through his nose. Honestly, he had far too much to worry about.

The reason why? Well, after the first day of having about a million ghosts trying to run into Amity Park, None had appeared in the last five days. Normally, Danny would be praising whatever gods were listening, but there was this charged feeling to the air, making him feel overly tense. Danny knew that something was going to happen...but he didn't know when or where. He cursed silently. Whatever was going to happen was _big_,and he'd have no warning until it actually happened.

He just hoped it wasn't as bad as when Pariah invaded Amity from the Ghost Zone...

The bell rang. Mara pouted very briefly before shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, Brats! You get to answer questions 17 though 25 on pages 365 through 366! Got it?" The class muttered a collective 'yes' and she smirked at them before waving her hand. "Alright, kiddies, go on and get." The students almost fell over each other in their attempts to get away. Danny shook his head as he followed after the crowd of people, Sam and Tucker falling into step on either side of him.

When the trio entered the hall, Tucker let out a sigh of relief. He shook out the tension in his arms and grinned at the other two. "Alright you guys! I've got great news for you!" Sam raised an eyebrow at him then blinked when he tossed a familiar thick book at her. "My friend online managed to find the language in the book. Unfortunately, they were only able to translate the titles of the two we weren't sure of and more of the description of the last one."

"Why is that?" Danny asked.

"It's very simple!" Tucker waved a finger in the air as if he was an expert. "It was in Mesopotamian!"

Sam and Danny gave him an incredibly blank look as they stopped by the latter's locker. Tucker pouted. "I'm serious you guys!" He huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to meet their eyes until they both surrendered to his supposed expertise. "Alright, first though, I think we should get our things...?" He shifted his beret into a more comfortable position. The trio split from there, promising to meet at Danny's home to discuss the problem further.

The sounds of explosions and pounding feet greeted the teenager as he walked into his home. The seventeen year old paused and then blinked at the odd sight of his older sister, Jazz Fenton, wearing a familiar hazmat suit. "What's going on?" He frowned.

Jazz frowned. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. Mom and Dad keep going on about how there seems to be a problem with the Ghost Portal. Otherwise...Anyway. Danny, you've got a visitor up stairs in your room." She jerked her head up towards the upper hall. He frowned. If it were Sam or Tucker, she would have said it without hesitation...which meant it was probably a ghost.

He sighed, nodded to his sister, and went up the stairs. Pausing by the door, preparing himself, Danny couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be here right now...

His question was answered when he opened the door.

Laying face down on his bed was his fifteen year old clone-twin sister, Danielle Phantom. The younger teen had long since decided that going by 'Danni' was confusing for all involved and had asked that she be called by her full name instead. The girl's long black hair was currently down from it's usual ponytail and her old navy blue shirt was replaced with a light short-sleeve blue shirt. She now wore a pair of crimson pants instead of her dull red shorts. A pair of scuffed up boots were visible-up until the point where Danny made his presence known.

Danielle spun around onto her back and stared at the elder in surprise before she grinned like a maniac and threw herself at him. Danny, expecting her hug attack, caught her without any problems. "Hey there, kiddo."

She merely squeaked happily as he squeezed her. "Nice to see you too, Danny." She finally mumbled before letting go. "Do you know what's going on?"Danielle asked with a frown. "I've been looking all over for ghosts, but my ghost sense hasn't gone off once since I got here. Not a single time!" She sighed and then began to panic. "Omigosh, what if I'm destabilizing again?! Oh no and after all that trouble you sent to the first time-!"

"Calm down!" Danny smacked both his hands over her mouth. "Before you start panicking again, I'll make this very clear. Not a _single _ghost as been in Amity Park at all for the past five days." She blinked at him owlishly, as if she couldn't believe him. "It's true." He deadpanned, removing his hands from the girl's mouth.

"Oiii! Danny! Tucker and Sam are here!" Jazz screamed from down below.

He yelled back. "ALRIGHT!"

When he turned back to his clone/twin sister, it was to see her covering her ears with a bemused look on her face. Danny raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What?' "You yell loud." Danielle said with a light blush.

"Ah."

The door opened behind the two. Sam stepped in, not looking at all surprised at the sight of Danielle, though Tucker began to stutter at the sight of her. What was wrong with him? Danny frowned lightly as Sam turned around, grabbed his beret and the hair beneath before throwing him over her shoulder and onto the bed. "ACK! Sam!"

"You should have moved faster." She rolled her eyes at the Techno geek's cry. Sam sat down on the bed next to the defeated male. "So, what're you doing here, Danielle?"

Danielle grinned at Sam. "Well, originally, I was just passing through, but then I noticed that I couldn't sense any ghosts. Usually, around this time, Danny is fighting _something_, so I was kind of concerned...I came to the house and Jazz shooed me up stairs almost immediately. I waited for about half an hour and then Danny showed up. So, do you guys know what's going on?"

"Not a clue." The trio said as one. Danielle face palmed.

She sighed. "Alright then. But then, _why _are you two here?" She jabbed her finger at Sam and Tucker.

"We're here," Sam said, "Because this guy has to show us what info he got from his buddy online." She jabbed her thumb at Tucker. He huffed lightly before opening her bag and digging into it.

Pulling out a few papers, he laid them out on the bed next to him. The other three came forward and huddle around it. "Well, your assumptions about the first two we couldn't figure out for sure were right. They're the Key of Heart and the Key of Mirror. The last one...well, like I said before, my buddy was only able to translate some of the paragraph beneath it."

He gestured to two of the papers, one a scanned copy of the page and the other the translation. "It had something to do with either 'Space' or 'Nothing'. Like, the manipulation of non-existence? It was kind of hard to figure it out, or so the guy said." The quartet fell silent before Danielle looked up.

"What's this all about, anyway?" The other three began a quick explanation of the current situation. She frowned and leaned back after they'd finished. "What if...The problems with the Ghost Zone have something to do with these Keys?" They stared at her blankly. She blushed. "W-well, if the Keys are part of the problem...maybe they can be part of the solution?"

Sam smirked. "Danielle, you're a genius." The halfa girl blushed deeper as the Goth turned to the other two in the group. "Alright, so the Keys might have something to do with what's going on with the Ghosts. Who wants to bet that _Vlad _also has something to do with this?"

Danny crossed his arms, his eyes shut in thought. "If he is...well, I wouldn't put it past him." Tucker opened his mouth as if to say something more, but was interrupted by an explosion down below. Normally, they would have ignored it...if they hadn't heard Danny's parents screams of shock and pain. Danny shot up and stomped down out the hall, yelling for Jazz.

Once he stepped off the stairs, he found his sister dragging their father the best she could away from the kitchen. In the door way of the kitchen...was a familiar being. _One of those things from my dream! A...Tainted Flicker? Something like that..._ Danny ran to his father's other side and helped his sister drag her the rest of the way away. The Flicker scooted forward a tad, as if testing the waters.

"Is it a ghost?" Jazz whispered. Danny shook his head. It wasn't. It most definitely wasn't.

Tucker, Sam, and Danielle froze at the top of the stairs as more Flickers appeared from the shadows. Danny grit his teeth. Damn, there was too many now...Where were they coming from? The male halfa slid forward before swiping a glowing green hand through one of the Flickers. It let out a cry of pain and the others turned their attention to him. Before they could make much head way, however, his friends and currently conscious family slashed, smashed, or otherwise killed them.

He sucked in a breath. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's what I want to know." Sam muttered.

Jazz frowned. "Danny. You...looked like you recognized that thing. Where from?" Her stern eyes bored into his.

Danny ran his hands down his face. "This is going to sound crazy, okay? But please, don't think I'm going insane..." The other four exchanged looks before giving him the benefit of the doubt. The male halfa let out a relieved gasp of air before beginning his explanation. Once he was finished, everyone was giving him varying expressions of 'Are-you-crazy?', except, as usual, for Jazz.

"You're right, that does sound crazy." Sam sighed. Jazz cross her arms in thought before cursing.

Everyone stared at her. She blushed. "Sorry. But I just realized that the only person we could ask advice from is currently...out of range."

Clockwork.

She was right, the only being they could go to for help on this was out of their reach, with the Ghost Portal acting up the way it was. Danny slid his eyes closed, thinking. But before he could make much progress into it, there was another explosion. The group of five jolted before slamming the front door open.

The outside was chaos. People ran away from explosions that echoed throughout the town. Danny froze, stock still at the sight of his home being torn apart like it was.

Next thing his friends and sisters knew, he was streaking out into the clouds of smoke. "Danny!" Jazz screamed.

The dark haired teen didn't hear her. In fact, he was too deep in his own thoughts of 'Shit, this can't be happening' to hear anything beyond the screams of the citizens and explosions that rocked the earth. Danny slashed through a Flicker that streaked in front of him. He had to do _something_ to stop the insanity...before people really started dying.

He took out several Flickers and received a few light nicks on his neck and arms when it appeared. A gigantic creature, with thick spines of white along it's arms and legs. The body was like a gorilla's and a reptile-like head flicked it's tongue out at him. It almost seemed to cackle as the boy slid to stop in front of the large beast. Danny felt to his knees.

This thing...was way more powerful then him. Stronger then even that Tainted he had fought in his dream, despite the fact that it was far smaller.

_Boss_

_Impending Greed_

Danny knew he was going to die. There was no way...It slammed a fist down to crush him when a streak of light flashed out before him. Moments later, he peered up at the monster, which was now roaring in obvious pain.

The reason why?

The arm it was about to use to crush Danny was lying on the ground, chopped off.

Before him, Mara Jade stood with a cocky smirk on her lips. "Well, Danny Fenton? What're you going to do now?"

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**END**

* * *

_**Danielle Phantom**_

_Amity Park_

_A fifteen year old girl who has been claimed as Danny Fenton-Phantom's younger twin, despite the obvious age difference. She is, in actuality, Danny's clone created by Vlad Masters a year and half previously. Just like her 'brother', she is a halfa._

* * *

**_Impending Greed_**

**_-One of the most powerful of the 'Greed' Class. It's rank is just below the head of the Greed class among the Tainted. It's main power is the ability to suck the energy out of an opponent and, sometimes, out of an opponents attacks. Magical Attacks are ill-advised for a fight with this guy._**


End file.
